Casa Hlaalu (Morrowind)
La Casa Hlaalu es una de las tres Grandes Casas dunmer que aparecen en . Las otras dos son la Casa Redoran y la Casa Telvanni. Trasfondo La Casa Hlaalu es de todas las Grandes Casas dunmer la que mantiene más lazos con el poder imperial de Morrowind. Se caracterizan por darle más importancia a la riqueza y los negocios que al resto de aspectos de la vida, y por ello, son los más cercanos a la manera de pensar imperial y el mayor apoyo con el que cuentan en la tierra de los dunmer. El Distrito Hlaalu comprende las ciudades de Balmora y Suran, y los poblados de Hla Oad y Gnaar Mok, así como el Cantón Hlaalu de Vivec. La sede de su poder se encuentra en la ciudad de Narsis, en el continente, y en Balmora, aunque los consejeros Hlaalu se encuentran repartidos por varios lugares de Páramo de Vvarden, especialmente en la zona suroeste, en las Islas Ascadias. En Vivec se concentran casi todos en el Cantón Hlaalu. También tienen fuertes vínculos con el gremio criminal local de Morrowind, la Camonna Tong. Unirse a la Casa Hlaalu Si el Nerevarino decide unirse a la Casa Hlaalu, tendrá que dirigirse a la mansión del Consejo Hlaalu de Balmora y hablar con Nileno Dorvayn. A partir de ahí, para avanzar en los rangos tendrá que ir haciendo las misiones que le encarguen los distintos miembros de la Casa, y cumplir con ciertos requisitos de sus habilidades predilectas. Unirse a la Casa Hlaalu implicará que ya no podrá unirse a ninguna de las otras dos Grandes Casas, ni aun siendo expulsado de esta. Habilidades Para avanzar de rango, en la Casa Hlaalu se favorecen las siguientes habilidades: * Armadura ligera * Tirador * Mercantil * Espada corta * Seguridad * Elocuencia Rangos # Mercenario # Siervo # Juramentado # Hombre de confianza # Pariente # Primo de la Casa # Hermano de la Casa # Padre de la Casa # Consejero # Gran Maestre Miembros Líder *Duque Vedam Dren Consejo *Crasio Curio (Crassius Curio) *Dram Bero *Nevena Ules *Velanda Omani *Yngling Medio Trol (Yngling Half-Troll) Otros *Ilmeni Dren *Edryno Arethi *Nileno Dorvayn *Odral Helvi Misiones Vivec Edryno Arethi * Correo del banco (Bank Courier). * La deuda de Murudius Flaeus (Murudius Flaeus' Debt). * Escolta a Tarvyn Faren (Escort Tarvyn Faren). * Mata a los Telvanni de Odirniran. * Exterminador. * Ébano cenicio (Ashlander Ebony). * El preludio del naufragio (The Shipwreck Prelude). * Vigila a Ralen Tilvur. Crasio Curio * Un patrocinador admirador (An Admiring Sponsor). * Velfred el forajido. * Mata a Banden Indarys. * El apoyo de Bero (Bero's Support). * Mata a Reynel Uvirith. Ilmeni Dren *''Campaña de alfabetización'' (Literacy Campaign). *''Las Lámparas Gemelas'' (The Twin Lamps). *''Libera a Esconde Su Pie'' (Free Hides-His-Foot). Balmora (Nileno Dorvayn) * Disfraz (Disguise). * Fórmulas alquímicas (Alchemical Formulas). * La mina de huevos Inanius (Inanius Egg Mine). * Restricción de piel de guar (Guar Hide Squeeze). * Entrega para Bivale Teneran (Delivery for Bivale Teneran). * La muerte de Ralen Hlaalo (The Death of Ralen Hlaalo). * Comercio de ébano (Ebony Trade). Caldera (Odral Helvi) * Órdenes selladas (Sealed Orders). * El espía de Caldera (The Caldera Spy). * Documentos erróneos (Erroneous Documents). * Renta e impuestos (Rent and Taxes). * Cargamento de ébano (Shipment of Ebony). Corazón de Ébano (Duque Vedam Dren) * Controla a los Ordenantes (Control the Ordinators). * Tratar con Orvas Dren (Dealing with Orvas Dren). Fortaleza Hlaalu * Fortaleza Hlaalu (Hlaalu Stronghold). Apariciones * . * (sólo mencionada). ** . en:House Hlaalu de:Haus Hlaalu pl:Ród Hlaalu ru:Дом Хлаалу nl:Huis Hlaalu Categoría:Morrowind: Facciones Categoría:Morrowind: Casa Hlaalu Categoría:Casa Hlaalu